Difficult Love
by LovingNaomily
Summary: Emily and Naomi know things are difficult, they know life and love isn't easy, and they're both young, but does it really have to be this difficult?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Emily's POV~**_  
Ugh. Katie just shut up. I've wanted to say that more than I care to remember but right now she was hurting me. The way she talked about Naomi. It made me feel physically sick.  
She just always called her 'the lezzer' or 'the dyke', those words are just vile on their own but my situatuon was making them worse. Naomi isn't gay, I am.  
That night, that kiss, it was all me. I'd never tell Katie that though, I mean I just can't. She won't understand, she'd never understand how I feel about Naomi.  
Naomi is kind and clever, she's honest and loyal, she's someone I want in my life and I fucked it all up. She knows just as well as I do that I kissed her that night, she knows I won't tell the truth because i'm a stupid spineless bitch.  
"Emily!" My thoughts were shattered like most of my hopes. Katie was shouting at me, nothing unusual, she seemed to be incapable of talking to me like a human.  
"What?"  
"Don't talk to me like that! What are you staring at Naomi for? Just leave the tramp alone and she won't try kissing you again." My blood boiled as Katies words pierced into my brain. My body began shaking with anger, how dare she say that?  
"FUCK YOU KATIE! Fuck you! Leave Naomi alove will you, she's done nothing wrong, stop being such a bitch about her."  
Everyone turned to look at me as Katie stared gobsmacked. I saw it before I felt it. One swift slap on the face.  
"Ladies break it up!" I had no idea who was grabbing my shoulder, I didn't care.  
I hate her. I hate everyone. No one understands. Tears running down my face over the slowly bruising cheek, I ran off. I was blinded by the salty tears and the burning anger and hatred, but I just wanted to be somewhere on my own.  
**_~End~_**

**_~Naomi's POV~_**  
Wow. I hadn't expected Emily to do that. That's the bravest thing I'd ever seen her do. I partially dislike her for what she did to my reputation, but she doesn't deserve the way she's treated by Katie her snobby bitch of a sister. Emily was so thoughtful, but she was just shy and scared. The kiss wasn't a big issue, i wouldn't have cared if Katie didn't have such a problem with it all. Rumours fuck everything up, people don't realise how much they can fuck someone up.  
The idea the came into my head was probably stupid and a bad idea, but still I feel like I owe it to Emily to at least try and cheer her up a bit.  
Sighing I walked past Katie who was being wrongly consoled by her slut crew. She noticed me although i'd try to slouch behind a few people.  
"Oi! Look what you did to her you absolute-"  
I laughed, "I didn't do a thing to her you dumb bimbo, she's done nothing wrong, try and get it through your thick skull darling she doesn't have to do exactly what you say just because you're twins!"  
God it felt good to finally get a word in and tell her exactly what's on my mind.  
Where had Emily gone?  
The halls were clearing, some peoples classes were already started. Fuck how long do I have? Ten minutes-ish. Naomi stop looking for her, it'll make everything worse. No. UGH I don't know.  
Forget it, I need a piss and then i'll just go to lesson, she's in my class, maybe she's there.  
These toilets are grime, Lovely decorations of cruel words and harsh comments about people that I'd never even heard of, everyones getting stick for something and from someone.  
What was that?  
"Um, hello?"  
I could see feet under a stall door but the door was unlocked. Crying. Oh fuck it was Emily.  
I pushed the door and squeezed my head round.  
"E-Emily?"  
She looked at me with her sad, soaked innocent eyes and I knew this friendship wasn't ever going to be easy.  
**_~End~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Emilys POV~ _****  
** Naomi had found me in the toilets crying, great way to make a good impression Emily.  
But as I'd expected, she'd just been really nice about it all, she'd helped me up off the floor, which I later regretted sitting when I remembered the hygiene around here, and helped me wash my face well enough to re-apply my makeup.  
We're in the canteen, does she know what she's doing, she's being seen with me, the girl everyone thinks she kissed. People are looking, anyone who'd heard about what had happened, and stories spread fast in this college, especially stories like me and Katie having a scrap over Naomi. Wow, it wasn't anyone else's business was it? I mean, none of them were particularly homophobic as far as I knew, so why would they even care so much? Curious, that's probably it, they're all just curious because they don't know how it all works. I can't blame them for that.  
I sound as if i'm already in a relationship with Naomi. That's never going to happen, I know that even though it makes my heart hurt. Emily pull yourself together, you barely know her, and you've fucked up a lot of stuff for her, she won't even want to be friends with you, she's just being polite.  
Curving round a gang of lads who were pulling ridiculous faces at us, we found our way to a table in the corner, people couldn't be bothered to look this far over, so they lost interest and once again no one cared about anything but themselves.  
Naomi pushed a bottle of Coke over to me and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful, so gentle yet there was something sly about it, like she knew the effect she had on people with her sort of mysterious way and charm.  
"So, Emily. Still haven't told Katie-Kins that it wasn't me who did the kissing that night?" Her voice didn't sound too begrudging, more like she was actually interested.  
"Uh...no. I'm really sorry Naomi." She sighed and bit into her apple, obviously not wanting to talk to me anymore.  
"I'll go, i'm sorry. I want to tell her, I really do but, well...you know what she's like. I'm not meant to be like that."  
Her pale eyes darted up at me inquisitvily. She swallowed the bite of apple and cocked her head in my direction,  
"Like what?" She asked in a tone I couldn't read.  
"Well you know...gay?"  
"Are you?" She smiled, she knew she was just getting more out of me than I wanted to let out. But I want her to trust me.  
"I...I think so. I mean I don't know, I like girls, that much I know, but i'm still young, still figuring out who and what I am."  
Who knew it'd be so hard to tell someone that, that you don't know who you are. It makes me sounds weak, like i'm just hiding and i'm not strong enough to accept things. Naomi suddenly laughed. What was so funny?  
"You know-" She smiled, "you're not half bad. Don't worry, half of this lot don't know who they are either, which is a bloody great luck if you ask me, they're all tosspots." She winked at me and I couldn't stop my laughter. We sat giggling with each other, the conversation flowing easily as we carelessy and playfully threw insults around to people who'd never know. It was fun just talking to her, just being friendly. Being her friend is really important to me, she has friends so to her it's probably just another lunch time laugh, but for me, this is a step up. A step up from staring at her across rooms, getting into fights over her and only talking to to her to apologize.  
It felt so...natural.  
_**~End~**_

~Naomi's _**POV~  
**_ I'm probably doing the wrong thing here. No i'm certain I am. I'm just building her hopes up, making her think we can be friends. We can't be friends can we? She has a crush on me, we both know it. I'm flattered but, it's just not like that for me.  
And plus with everything going on at home. I wake up and there next to me is some strange man in my bed. I think it's also time I stop sleeping naked, well at least until my mum stops allowing the homeless to live in our home, we'll be overrun and soon me and her will be the homeless ones. Doesn't care though does she, it's all out of the kindness of her heart and she wants to give back to the community. There's no way I need Emily to add to that stress. I'll just let her down gently, i'll laugh some more, and then after lunch it'll be like it always was.  
Why the fuck is this so important to me? She's just another girl. I don't fancy her, there's no way. Why the hell do I care so much about her. Not like the way she cares about me, but I still care if I hurt her and let her down, I feel like the biggest bitch ever. I'm always hurting people, saying what I think, sometimes with a bad out come but still, never once have I ever been so caught up on someone else's feelings. She's just different, in a way. There's just something. It felt kind of, natural to be her friend. She probably wouldn't feel the same way, would she want to just be my friend?  
**_~End~_**


End file.
